Luchar para Vivir
by ChibiTusspot23
Summary: Noodle tiene que luchar contra la malvada hechicera, Paula, para así poder salvar al mundo de las amenazas y hechizos de la hechicera. Para eso, debe pelear y matar para llegar a ella y así devolverle la paz a la tierra. ¿Lograra llegar a ella?. ¿Tendrá aliados quien la quieran ayudar contra la malvada hechicera?. ¿Salvara al mundo?.
1. Chapter 1

**Les presento mi nuevo Fic, como lo dije en el Fic anterior...bueno no hay mas que explicar, el resumen ya hizo su trabajo xD Y una aclaracion antes, todo lo que diga aqui sobre la magia y viejas leyendas podrian no ser ciertas, es solo invecion mio. Y tambien las palabras. **

* * *

Noodle una chica japonesa de 18 años, de cabellera morado oscura y ojos verdes, iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, con su uniforme escolar y su mochila colgando a un lado, caminaba felizmente como siempre. Cuando, en el cielo, las nubes, desaparecieron y que hizo una tormenta, toda las personas asombradas miraron arriba con la pregunta de "¿que pasa" o "¿que es eso?". Luego, de una nube oscura y de un rayo, salio de ella, una mujer con atuendo de una hermosa hechicera, pero el color de la roja era negro con rojo sangre, tenia puesto un sobrero con un rubí en ella y una vara de esfera, su cabello era medio largo castaño y sus ojos cafeces, su mirada era fría. Detrás de ella, salieron también extraños seres de otro mundo y de la tierra, zombies. Noodle, asustada pero no queriendo escapar, porque si corría, seria la primera en morir.

―_¿Que rayos es eso?._―se dijo a si misma, nunca antes en su vida, había visto algo como eso.

La extraña hechicera, de ti, en medio de todos, con las extrañas criaturas y los zombies a un lado de ella, miro a todos con una mirada amenazante. Luego de 5 segundos, sonrió, de una forma maléfica. Agito su vara de esfera y la clavo en el suelo, se hizo una gran grieta, donde se ilumino una luz roja y salieron mas seres extraños.

―...¡IDIOTAS!...―dio un grito tan fuerte que hizo que se rompieran los cristales de las ventanas y un gran sonido subsonico.―¡Hahahahahahaha!. ¡Espero que todos sepan defenderse!. ¡Porque...todos...estarán...MUERTOS!. ¡SI TIENE AGALLAS PARA PELEAR CONTRA MI...PAULA CRACKER, LA MALVADA HECHICERA DE LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL!.―después de decir eso, lanzo un tipo de magia negra de su esfera y las extrañas criaturas y zombies, comenzaron a atacar a las personas. Todos aterrados, comenzaron a correr, hasta Noodle, mientras muchas personas estaban siendo atacados por los malignos seres, por los zombies y por la hechicera.

Noodle, aterrada y asustada, corría hasta donde podía esconderse de esas criaturas.

―¿Por que paso esto?.―dijo con la respiración agitada. Sonó su celular, era un mensaje de su mentor, Dr. Kyuzo, el mensaje decía:

_Pequeña, probablemente ya sabes lo que esta pasando afuera,_

_necesito que vengas rápidamente a casa, tengo algo importante que decirte._

Guardo su celular, salio de su escondite, sin que nadie la descubriera, y sin hacer un ruido, corrió lo que podía a la casa de su mentor. Logro esquivar paredes, a la gente ya muerta en el suelo y al fuego. Llego a casa, entro cuidadosamente, se quito los zapatos y fue a la guarida secreta de Kyuzo, cuando bajo, no podía creer lo que miro. Toda sus cosas, estaban rotas, desordenadas y tiradas en el suelo, pero, ¿donde estaba Kyuzo?, era lo que se preguntaba, cuando, vio una mano, en una esquina del lugar, temía que fuera de alguien quien estaba allí, corrió a donde estaba y allí estaba el Dr. Kyuzo.

―¡Kyuzo-sama!.―dijo alterada, corriendo a el para ayudarlo.

―Noodle...―con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

―¿¡Que fue lo que le paso!?. ¿¡Quien le hizo esto!?.―decía preocupada.

―Noodle...escúchame...tienes que salir de aquí.―

―¿Que?.

―Esto llego al fin.

―¿Pero de que habla Kyuzo-sama?. No lo entiendo.

―Escúchame, la hechicera...Paula Cracker...esta en este mundo...para acabar con todos...tu...solo tu...eres la indicada...para derrotarla...―dijo con las pocas fuerzas.

―¿¡Que!?.―comenzando a llorar.―Explíqueme.

―L-L-La...computadora...e-e-ella...t-te...lo...dir á.―se dejo caer en el suelo, ya sin fuerzas. Murió.

―¡Kyuzo-sama!. ¡No!. ¡Usted no!.―dijo sollozando.―¡No...!. ¿¡Por que!?.―secándose las lagrimas.―Lo vengare.―dijo dejando de llorar. Se puso de pie, fue a la computadora de su mentor, cuando la prendió, apareció un holograma de mujer.

―No te preocupes, Noodle.―dijo la chica holograma.―Esto es parte del Dr. Kyuzo, el me dijo que si algo le pasara a el, que te lo explicara todo. Aquí va. Resulta que la hechicera malvada, viene a la tierra de los mortales cada 100 años luz, para derrotar a la humanidad y encontrar mas gente para reclutar su ejercito de extrañas criaturas malignas y zombies. Pero sobre todo, quiere tener su ejercito, para derrotarte a ti.―dijo la chica. Noodle al escuchar eso, se impresiono, la malvada hechicera hacia esa maldad a personas inocentes que no tenían que ver nada con eso, para derrotarla, pero, ¿por que?.

―¿Por que a mi?. ¿Y, yo que hice?.―dijo dudosa.

―Buena pregunta, tal vez te parezca absurdo, pero esta es la verdad, sobre tu pasado, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Tu, eres Miho Hatori, eres la única quien puede derrotar a la hechicera y salvar el mundo de una terrible oscuridad, la elegida. Hace 1,000 millones de años, la hechicera malvada, venia al mundo de los humanos para ver si la guerrera, quien eres tu, ya estaría lista para comenzar la guerra. Tu mentor, Dr. Kyuzo, el se hizo cargo de ti, se aseguro de que nadie te hicieran daño y ni que nadie te cuente la verdad sobre tu pasado. El, era un dios guardián que protegía la tierra contra su magia, pero, me parece que los esclavos de la hechicera los mando a que lo atacaran y que así ella tuviera la oportunidad de entrar y acabar con todos para así reclutar a su ejercito. Y tu, tienes que entrar a su mundo, para así tener el poder de cada esclavo de cada mundo donde te topes, para asi, derrotarla. ¿Que dices, Noodle?. ¿Quieres hacerlo?.―decía la chica holograma.

―Pero...si entro a su mundo. ¿Que es lo que le pasara a este mundo, si me niego a ir?.―dijo preocupada.

―Mas criaturas aparecerán, los zombies invadirán las calles, la humanidad se acabara y el mundo, sera gobernado por ella con crueldad y maldad, todos se mataran entre ellos, solo para conseguir comida y serán la diversión de la hechicera.―

―Eso es terrible.―dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como seña de preocupación y temor. Realmente no quería involucrarse en eso, pero, ¿quien mas que ella podría salvar al mundo?. No, no le quedaba otra opción.―No quiero hacer esto, pero, no hay remedio. Si, acepto.

―Muy bien, ve al casillero del Dr. Kyuzo, allí esta la ropa que necesitaras para el viaje.―dijo la holograma apuntando al casillero destrozado. La japonesa fue allá, la abrió y allí estaba, un vestuario de guerrera, lo saco de allí y se fue a cambiar. Cuando salio, se miro al espejo.

―Esto...es raro.―dijo incomoda.

―Tal vez te parezca algo revelador pero así es como tienes que entrar al otro mundo. Las cadenas que cuelgan en su short, te servirán para atacar, nada mas las jalas a tu oponente, absorberá su poder y los hará débiles, ten cuidado en tocarlas, te puede dar alguna quemason, es recomendable que lo agarres de la punta de las cadenas, así evitas que te quemes y sientas un dolor.

―Lo tendré en mente.―dijo mirando las cadenas de hierro con punta afilada que tenia colgando en sus short.―Pero, ¿Si las tengo colgadas en mi, por que yo no siento dolor?.

―Porque cuando las tienes colgadas allí, aunque te rozen, no te dolerán.

―Genial. ¿Y como entrare al otro mundo?.

―Afuera, hay un portal que va al otro mundo, con cuidado, no dejes que la hechicera te vea. Cuando entres allí, evita a las criaturas y a los zombies, impedirán tu camino y, cuando entres allí, tienes que buscar la espada de poder, te ayudara con el agilides y también a derrotar a tus oponentes, así que te deseo buena suerte, Miho Hatori. Hazlo por la humanidad, por el mundo y por tu mentor, el Dr. Kyuzo.―diciendo eso ultimo, la chica holograma se apago.

Noodle, salio de su casa, con la ropa que le dejo Kyuzo, cuidadosamente, fue a donde estaba el portal que le dijo la holograma, se procuro de que nadie la viera. Llego, pero, arriba de ella, estaba la malvada hechicera, lanzando hechizos con sus criaturas, cuidadosamente, paso sobre ella, para que no la viera pasar, logro esquivarla y con cuidado, entro al portal. Apenas era el comienzo para derrotar a la malvada hechicera y salvar el mundo.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció . En mi DeviantART luego publicare los dibujos de los personajes pero si quieren, lo pueden ver en mi Faceboook, el que quiera, puede agregarme y en Inbox le paso mi Facebook. n.n ya saben comenten y tardare en publicarlo, ya que solo dejare para ustedes el primer capitulo, cuando termine mi otro Fic de "Gorillaz Parodia", continuare con este.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, no se cuantos dias llevo sin escribir. Bueno como lo dije en mi fic ya terminado de "Gorillaz Parodia" que cuando lo terminara, iba a continuar con este hermoso, estupido (xD) y sensual FanFic. Ya e publicado apenas 5 dibujos de los personajes y aun faltan mas personajes por terminar ya que aun sigo con lo de la prepa y aun no se me a ocurrido que mas dibujos...publique los dibujos en mi facebook, si quieren verlos mandan la solicitud de amistad pero con mensaje para asi saber quieres son por si lo quieren ver. **

* * *

Noodle, ya en el mundo de la Hechicera Malvada, confundida, sin saber a donde ir, claro tenia su arma, tenia que tener mucho cuidado, no sabe con cual criatura extraña o zombie se podria encontrar bajo tierra. Camino lentamente sobre una gran colina parecido a un volcan, el lugar parecia el infierno, pero, con extraños mundos y con extrañas criaturas volando y corriendo, y a zombies matandose entre si como si se estuvieran peleando por la carne de algun humano. Todos, tenia los ojos ojos y un craneo en forma de Rubi, algunos lo tenia en su cabeza, en su cuello, en sus pechos, manos, ojos, etc.

―Este lugar es extraño.―dijo Noodle.―Pero, de alguna manera, tengo que pasar por esto, para salvar a la humanidad de no ser exclavisada por la tal Paula.―dijo caminando a varios lugares sin saber por cual tomar, se detuvo, al escuchar pasos de alguien, rapidamente, sin saber como, se cubrio su rostro con sus brazos y magicamente, se hizo invisible.―¡Wow!. ¡Impresionante!.―se dijo a si misma, a un lado de ella, pasaron zombies...despues de 5 minutos, haciendo la misma pose magica, volvio a ser visible.

Cuando, de repente, aparece frente a ella, una extraña bola magica color azul, y alli dentro, se vio la imagen de una cabeza, con cara color azul, rastas negras y un gorrito amarillo.

―¡Hola!.―dijo la bola magica.

―¡Aaah!.―impactada Noodle.―¿¡Q-Quien...e-eres...t-tu!?.

―Tranquila muñeca, estoy de tu lado, no temas, no te hare daño.―dijo la bola magica.

―¿Encerio?.―dijo nerviosa, lentamente, sin que la bola la viera, saco su cadena y la arrojo alrededor de la bola, causandole un fuerte dolory sangrad que hizo que la bola se destruyera.―No tengo que confiar en nadie. Por suerte esta extraña bola esta muerta.―Pero, la bola volvio a como estaba antes.

―¡Eso es lo que crees!.―dijo la bola.

―¿¡Que!?. ¡Yo te habia matado!.―dijo impactada la japonesa.

―Estaba jugando, tu cadena no me puede hacer nada, yo ya estoy muerto. Permiteme presentarme, soy Del...Del The Funkee. El Fantasmita.―dijo.

―Bueno, si yo te mate, reviviste y no me hiciste nada.―decia mientras guardaba una de sus cadenas.―Mi nombre es Miho Hatori, pero todos me dicen Noodle.

―¿¡Noodle!?.―dijo impresionado.―¡Osea!. ¡Tu eres la poderosa Noodle quien no salvara a todos del hechizo de la Hechicera Malvada.!.

―¿Eh?. ¿Como lo supiste?.―dijo dudosa.

―Todos hablan sobre la famosa Miho Hatori, mas bien conocida como Noodle, y bueno, si ya te lo dijo la hermosa mujer hologramica que estaba en la casa del guardian Kyuzo, te conto todo. ¿No es cierto?.―dijo Del.

―Por supuesto.―acento con la cabeza.―Cuentame, que tengo que hacer aqui. Y, el porque todos tiene esos ojos rojos y rubis en sus cuerpos.

―Bueno pequeña. Primero, este era un pueblo tranquilo de paz, hasta que, Paula, la hechicera malvada, con su esfera magica, cambio a todos, los convirtio en criaturas malvadas y en zombies, todos tienen sus ojos rojos y los rubis en sus cuerpos, porque es lo que los controlan, nadie puede quitarselas. 6 amigos mios, fueron asesinados por la hechicera y ahora, ellos estan vivos, pero ya no son los mismos de antes, ahora ellos estan a cargo de los mundos que ves alla.―dijo Del indicando a la tierra de diferentes mundo.―Poseidos, temiendo por no volver a morir, yo fui el unico de este infierno quien no esta poseido por Paula.

―¿Y como lograste que no fueras poseido?.―pregunto la pelivioleta.

―Me escondi en el mundo de los humanos, al volver, todo habia cambiado, yo fui un completo cobarde, no pude salvarlos.―dijo lamentandose.

―No te preocupes...―dijo motivandolo.―Aun hay oportunidad de salvarlos. Yo salvare a este pueblo y a mi mundo.

―¡Asi se habla niña!. Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a los mundos diferentes de alla, acabar con los guardianes poseidos y matar a la mala. Pero, para eso, tienes que ir por el arma mas poderosa de todo el infierno.―dijo el fantasma.

―¿No puedo hacerlo con mis cadenas?.―dijo Noodle.

―Lo siento pequeña, pero con eso no te bastara para derrotarlos, tienes que ir por...¡La Espada de la Luz!.

―¿Espada que...?.

―¡Espada de la Luz!. ¡Es la espada mas agil y poderosa de todos, pertenecio a la Hechicera Blanca pero la dejo en este mundo, con la esperanza de que algun dia, la valiente elegida lo reclamaria por ella. Esa es tu.―dijo Del.

―¿Que tan lejos es?.―dijo confiada.

―Bueno, tienes que pasar, sobre esto.―le dijo el fantasma, mostrandole, un camino de sangre, con zombies a un lado intentando salir y una colina de esqueletos, encima de ellos estaba, la espada de la luz.

―Bromeas, ¿cierto?.―dijo sin poder creerlo Noodle.

―Por supuesto que no.―dijo Del.―Te acompañare, para que no salgas heridad.―dijo Del, flotando a un lado de ella.

―Gracias, podrias ser util.―dijo agradeciendole, dio su camino a aquella colina.

_**Mientras con la Hechicera Malvada...** _

―Vaya, vaya.―decia la hechicera, sentada sobre su trono de huesos, con su esfera.―Asi que, ella es la valiente guerrera que quiere venir a derrotarme y a salvar a su estupido mundo.

―Por supuesto, mi ama.―decia un exclavo de la hechicera.

―Jajajajaja...que te parece si nos divertimos un poco, Noodle.―dijo levantandose de su asiento.―No me ganaras tan facilmente, Noodle...No mientras yo te lo impida.

_Continuara... _


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos, bueno les tengo buenas noticias! fui aceptada en la prepa y ahora estoy estudiando! bueno apenas estoy en 1er semestre, y voy a querer estudiar como ya lo dije antes diseño gráfico y literatura! :D**

**y la razon por la que no es actualizado el fanfic, es porque me daba flojera, estaba con mi caso de la prepa y que desde el sábado no tenia Internet Bueno ahora estoy devuelta y ya termine de dibujar a los personajes del fic, están en mi facebook. **

* * *

Noodle camino directo al lugar donde estaba la espada. Desde la esfera de la Hechicera Malvada, podía ver a Noodle.

―Bien niña, ¿quieres jugar?. Aquí empieza la diversión.―decía Paula, y se le cambiaron de color sus ojos de verdes a rojos.

Noodle, ya están a punto de llegar a la espada, se empezaron a abrir grietas en el piso, iluminando una luz roja, de allí, salieron zombies y criaturas extrañas.

―¡Aaahh!.―dijo asustada Noodle, cayendo detrás de una roca.―¿¡Que hago Del!?. ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!.

―Tienes que pelear.―dijo Del.―¡Pelea!. ¡No dejes que el miedo te controle!. ¡Tienes que llegar a la espada!.―dijo desapareciendo frente a Noodle.

―¡Oye espera!...―ya fue tarde. Del había desaparecido.―Muy Noodle, no dejes que el miedo te controle.―levantándose del suelo.―Usa tus cadenas, puedo derrotarlos. Ademas, sabes artes marciales y eres veloz que ellos. Puedo hacerlo.―dijo tomando sus cadenas y arrojándolas hacia algunos zombies que ya fueron pulverizados por las cadenas. Pero, las criaturas no podían ser destruidas.

―Vamos niña, ¿quieres la espada?. Pues pelea. ¡Jajajaja!.―dijo Paula.

―¡No puede ser!.―dijo preocupada, detrás de ella, apareció un zombies de la tierra, la sostuvo de la pierna y antes de morderla, la pelivioleta le dio un golpe de patada voladora que lo arrojo a un precipicio sin fondo con lava de fuego ardiente y con esqueletos en ella.―Puedo hacerlo, tengo que ganar para salvar al mundo.―dijo poniéndose de pie. Criaturas extrañas salieron del cielo, Noodle con las cadenas, se las arrojo hacia ellos, logro atrapar a uno pero aun salían mas y mas. Y mas zombies aparecían. Con puños, patadas y sus cadenas, no eran suficiente para matarlos.―¡Son demasiados!. No puedo hacerlo sola. Necesito...―fijo su mirada a la espada clavada en una roca.―Esta sola, tengo que evitarlos y así podre llegar a la espada. Muy bien Noods, tu puedes.―dijo acomodando su fleco, con las criaturas bloqueando su camino, respiro aire y corrió hacia donde estaban las criaturas y los zombies, logro esquivarlos dando un pirueta en el aire, llegando a la espada, escalo y escalo, hasta llegar a la espada.―¡Bien!. ¡Es hora o nunca!.―haciendo fuerzas por sacarlo, logro sacarlo pero, al tocarlo, una fuerza eléctrica muy extraña, se le vio al cuerpo y una iluminación dorada, llego a la espada y atravesando a Noodle. No le paso nada pero ahora, se sentía rara.―¡Ahora si!.―saltando en el aire y con la espada, acuchilladas y puñaladas, logro matar a los zombies y criaturas, aunque se manchaba de sangre, lo logro.

―¡No puede ser!.―dijo molesta Paula.

―¿Que paso?.―decía con la respiración agitada y con sangre en todos lados.

―Ganaste.―dijo Del, apareciendo.

―¿Eh?.―dijo sorprendida.

―¡Tu!.―dijo Paula.

―¡Ganaste, aunque manchaste tu ropa con sangre de ellos, ganaste. Ahora la espada te pertenece!.―dijo Del.

―Gracias.―dijo agradecida la pelivioleta y guardando la espada, detrás de su espalda.

―¡Imposible!.―dijo la hechicera levantándose de su trono y caminando en círculos alterada.―¡Esto no debe ser así!. ¡Esa espada no pudo ser liberada!. ¡Todo humano que intentaba liberarla de esa roca, todos fracasaban!. ¿¡Pero esto!?.―dijo mas y mas alterada que hasta le salieron colmillos y sus ojos se hacían mas rojos. ¡Espera!.―hizo una pausa.―Mis esclavos, ellos puedes evitar que esa tonta llegue a mi, aunque la espada es poderosa, nadie puede destruir mi magia.―dijo sonriendo maleficamente, sentándose en su trono.―¡Oye idiota!.―dijo llamando a uno de su sirvientes.

―¿Si, mi señora?.

―Te ordeno, que liberes a los 6 gobernantes de los 6 mundo. Y arrojales esto.―dijo la pelicastaña, entregándole a su sirviente, un frasco con un liquido rojo sangre.

―¿L-L-La...posición?.―dijo nervioso.

―Es mi magia, al arrojarsela, los harán mas macabros y sus poderes endemoniados serán suficiente para mataran a Noodle.―dijo sonriendo maleficamente.―¿¡Y que haces esperando alli!?. ¡Anda!. ¡Ve!. ¡HAZLO AHORA!.

―¡Si mi señora!.―dijo el sirviente corriendo al calabozo.

―¡Haber Noodle!. Espero que puedas acabar con esto, pero no.―dijo soltando una risa de psicópata. ¡Jejejeje!. ¡Jejejeje! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

El pequeño sirviente corría al calabozo, donde tenían aprisionados a los 6 gobernantes de los 6 mundos. Llego y en una gran prisión, se podía ver las sombras de los gobernantes, no se dejaban ver. El pequeño sirviente, nervioso, abrió la botella, dejando salir un humo rojo con forma de calavera, tragando saliva, se las arrojo a los gobernantes. Retorciéndose de dolor y gritando, se levantaron y salieron de la sombra, solo dejando ver sus cuerpos y la sombra de su cara, dejaba ver unos ojos rojos, el sirviente aterrado, quiso huir pero fue demasiado tarde, sus garras fueron encajadas en su pierna y se lo comieron.

―Muy bien, ahora quiero que vayan a sus lugares...―una pausa.―¡ASESINEN A NOODLE!.―dio un gran grito, los gobernantes fueron directo a sus mundo.

Noodle, ya caminando a los mundos, cuando, oye un ruido que la sorprendió.

―¡Aah!. ¿Que fue eso?.―dijo asustada.

―No...―dijo Del.

―¿Que pasa?.

―Los gobernantes...fueron liberados y...¡Noodle!. ¿Noodle?.―dijo buscando en todos lados, pero Noodle se había adelantado mas que el. Corrió al primer mundo donde seria su obstáculo.―¡Noodle espera!. ¿¡Que rayos harás!?.

―¡Lo que tenga que hacer!. ¡Pelear!.―decía mientras corría.

―¡Si pero...espera!.―no le hizo caso y seguía corriendo. Ya están allí parada, con la espada en manos, miro a los alrededores. El primer mundo, era un cementerio abandonado, las tumbas sucias, la tierra de diferente color y de pronto...

continuara...

* * *

**¿¡A quien creen que Noodle se enfrentara!?. Dejen sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado y comenten. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, e visto sus Reviews y veo que les encanto. Si lo se, a mi también me gusto mi fic que lo quiero seguir continuando pero ahora que estoy comenzando la preparatoria, me están dejando mucha tarea y no me a dado tiempo para continuar, aparte que para algunos ya saben, es por la flojera xDDDD **

**bueno espero que les guste... c: **

* * *

―¡Si pero...espera!.―no le hizo caso y seguía corriendo. Ya están allí parada, con la espada en manos, miro a los alrededores. El primer mundo, era un cementerio abandonado, las tumbas sucias, la tierra de diferente color y de pronto...de una tumba grande, mas que el resto de los otras, estaba un hombre, con traje negro, rasgado y ensangrentado, de piel medio pálida, cabellera azul brillosa y sus ojos, negros que parecían agujeros y dentro de esos ojos negros, el iris era de color rojo sangre.

―(suspirando)¿Que es eso?.―dijo con la sangre fría. El hombre bajo de la tumba, haciéndose polvo, pero volvió a aparecer de la tierra, cerca de Noodle, la sostuvo de la tierna pero ella logro liberarse con una patada voladora, arrojando su brazo a otra parte. El hombre se puso de pie.

―Veo que eres rápida.―hablo.

―¿2D?.―dijo del impresionado.

―¿2D?.―dijo dudosa Noodle.

―¡Soy Stuart Pot!. ¡O mas bien conocido como 2D. El Muerto Viviente!.―al decir su nombre, una tormenta apareció en la tumba grande donde estaba sentado el, volviendo a convertirse en polvo el peliazul y volviendo a la tumba. Su mano se estaba haciendo en llamas azules, apuntando al lugar donde estaba Noodle, pero logro esquivarla.

―¡Fallaste!.―dijo Noodle.

―¡No te apunte a ti!.―dijo sonriendo, maleficamente. Noodle sin tener un idea de que estaba hablando. De pronto, la tierra empezó a moverse y de las tumbas, salían zombies, hasta en los arboles, eran miles. La japonesa aterrada, busco un lugar donde esconderse, que fue detrás de una tumba.

―2D no es así. Te lo juro niña.―dijo Del.

―Entonces, si dices que el no es así. ¿Por que desenterró a todos los zombies?.―dijo con la respiración agitada.

―¡Bueno pregunta!.―dijo apareciendo 2D de la tierra.―Le sirvo a mi ama para destruirte.―decía mientras cambiaban el color de sus ojos de negros a rojos totalmente y el viento pasaba sobre el y de sus manos, llamas mas azules iban a ser lanzados hacia ella pero, con el campo de fuerza de sus guanternillas, pudo protegerse y de Del.―Me impresionas niña, pero yo...¿eh?.―vio que ella ya no estaban allí. Se volvió a hacer polvo y busco en todas partes, hasta sus zombies la buscaban. Ella estaba camuflada entre los arboles para que 2D no la encontrara.

―Dime, ¿siempre a sido así?.―susurro.

―No realmente.―susurro el fantasma.―2D en realidad es tierno, amable y torpe, puede ser que el color de sus ojos rojos, este poseído.

―Si dices que era así, probablemente lo este.―dijo silenciosamente sacando su espada.―¿Y que hago para derrotarlo?.

―Tendrías que matarlo, pero eso no los revivirá.―dijo Del.

―¿Quieres decir que aunque los apuñale de cualquier forma, no podrán volver a la vida ni a liberarse de su embrujo?. ¿Entonces que hago para no matarlos?.―dijo Noodle.

―Tendrías que...―no pudo terminar de hablar porque, la mano de un zombie, lo tomo por sorpresa y se lo comió.

―¡Del!.―exclamo al ver que se lo comieron y reapareció.

―¡Jajajajajaja!.―2D apareciendo en el aire.―¡Sabia que al ver a tu amigo ser comido por uno de mis zombies, saldrías de tu escondite, pequeña niña!.

―¿¡Que fue lo que le hiciste!?.―dijo la pelivioleta.

―Yo no le hice nada, fue el, el descuidado.―dijo reviviendo a criaturas muertas que aparecían desde el cielo.―Si rápida para escapar, pero no eres tan valiente como para enfrentarte a mis zombies, a mis animales muertos y a mi. ¡JAJ!. ¡No me puedes matarme!. ¡Yo ya estoy muerto!.

―Eso es lo que crees.―dijo sacando sus cadenas y tomando a unos de los zombies que se comió a Del, derrumbando a 2D y sacando su espada de la luz, partió a la mitad a uno de los zombies. Los zombies se estremecían y se volvieron polvo negro y liberando a Del.―¡Del!.

―¡Pequeña!. ¡Lo hiciste!―dijo entusiasmado Del.

―¡Aaaahhh!.―dijo levantándose del suelo, enfurecido.―¡La Espada de la Luz!.―dijo enfurecido y asombrado.―¡Bien!. ¿¡Lograras derrotar a mis zombies y a mis animales con tu espada!?. ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Ellos no pueden morir!. ¡Son como yo!. ¡Tendrías que derrotarme, así ellos morirán!. ¡Pero eso no pasara!. ¡Somos muy rápidos al hacernos polvo y mis llamas arden como el infierno!.

―¿¡Me crees una inútil!?. ¡Como lo dijiste antes, soy buena para escapar!. ¡Soy rápida!. ¡Puedo escapar de todo!.

―Bueno niña, el es mas rápido que tu, la magia de la hechicera malvada lo hace mas fuerte y indestructible.―dijo Del.

―¿Y como crees que lo derrote?.―dijo Noodle.

―¡Basta de hablar!. ¡Y que comience la pelea!.―dijo 2D, flotando en el aire y los vientes del cementerio iban a sus llamas.

―Noodle, se inteligente, descubre que parte de su cuerpo lo saca del hechizo de Paula, pero recuerda, alguna parte de el, lo puede matar y nunca revivirlo.―dijo desvaneciéndose.

―Esta bien.―acento. Noodle, dando un salto, con su espada en manos, dando la primera clavada que fue esquivada por el.

―¡La espada no me puede tocar!. ¿¡Por que no peleamos como se debe!?.―dijo el peliazul.

―¡Me parece bien!.―dijo guardando su espada, y con el viento de sus guanternillas, hizo el espacio grande, bloqueado de los zombies.

―Veo que supiste como dar el espacio, muy bien. Comenzamos.―dijo 2D dando el primer golpe que Noodle pudo esquivar, dio una patada en su cara que logro esquivar. Después de varios golpes, patadas y bloqueos, la pelivioleta estaba agotada.

―_"Ya no tengo fuerzas."―_dijo con respiración agitada. Cayo rendida al suelo, 2D con la su llama, rompio la barrera de bloqueo, con sus zombies, apareciendo de la tierra sujetando a la japonesa de los brazos y piernas, impidiendola liberarse.

―Fracasaste, perdiste, te agotaste fácilmente.―dijo sentándose encima de Noodle y sujetándola de la cara.―Una simple humana como tu no puede derrotar a alguien quien tiene las fuerzas de la Hechicera de este mundo, así que.―con su mano libre, encendiendo una llama suya.―Me veré obligado a matarte. Dile adiós a tu mundo, dile adiós a tus poderes y dile adiós...a tu mentor, Kyuzo.―justo cuando la iba a atravesar el cuerpo con sus garras, Noodle rápidamente caso su espada y...

_continuara..._

* * *

**De seguro ya saben que fue lo que paso, en el proximo capitulo sera corto, pero no se disoluciones cuando no me dejen tarea, les prometo que lo seguiré completando. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi :) **

**Hice**** mi tarea temprano para así terminar este estúpido sensual y asquerosamente Fic xDDDDD. Mientras estaba en mi clase de Lógica y el profesor nos hablo sobre los pensamientos que se yo xDDD. Me acorde de mi fic y se me vino la idea a la cabeza!. ¡Enserio!. ¡Creo que este capitulo los a a fascinar y termine de publicar a los personajes secundarios a mi álbum que tengo en mi Facebook, verdad Jhony!? x3333**

**Bueno dejo de hablar y gafsgfadgsfdagfdsdfdsgafsdgadsgfdagfsdadsgdagdsfaf dsgfsffagdhgdafshgadshfajhsfkauasukafjhsfahfshjafj hgfahjsfahjgsjh **

* * *

Noodle, logrando liberar del agarre de los zombies, rápidamente, caso su espada y antes de que 2D le atravesara el cuerpo, la japonesa le atravesó la espada, en su cuello, donde tenia el cristal rojo, que era que daba el poder de los hechizos de la Hechicera Malvada, y la bajo posesión. Noodle, quieto, paniqueado, observando como la espada estaba introducida en su cuello. Sintiendo un gran dolor y cayendo al suelo, estremeciéndose, mientras unas fuerzas endemoniadas salían de su cuerpo muerto, haciendo fuerzas para sacarse la espada pero era inútil, no podía. Y su ejercito de zombies, fueron iluminados por los rayos de sol de la espada, convirtiéndose en polvos y 2D haciendo fuerzas por no hacerse polvo como su ejercito derrotado.

―¿¡Como...!?.―decía el zombie estremeciéndose y sintiendo como todo el mal salían de su cuerpo.

―Dijiste que la espada no te podía matar.―dijo levantándose del suelo y yendo hacia el.―Pero, al ver ese cristal rojo, pensé que eso, te sacaría todo el mal que estabas ante los hechizos de Paula.

―¡Niña...eso...no...me...!.―decía mientras le cambiada la voz y sangre negra salia de su cuello.―¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!.―la espada logro atravesarle todo el cuerpo, los ojos de 2D dejaron de ser ojos a negros, el color natural de sus ojos, cayendo al suelo, derrotado. Noodle, saco la espada del cuello del peliazul y observando el cuerpo del zombie.

―Vaya pequeña, quien diría que al romper el cristal rojo con la espada, lograrías derrotarlo.―decía Del apareciendo detrás del cabello de Noodle.

―¿Esta muerto, no es cierto?.―dijo preocupada.

―¡Uh si!. Esta bien muerto.―dijo Del.―Lo mataste.

―¡Lo se!. Pero...―inclinándose hacia el.

―¿Oye amiga, que haces?.―dijo dudoso el fantasma.

―Yo...―dijo la pelivioleta, acercándose un poco al peliazul, escucho su respiración, pero su cuerpo, estaba frió.―Aun respira, no lo puedo dejar así.―decía guardando su espada y con su guanternilla izquierda, la puso sobre el cuello de 2D, donde tenia el cristal y cantando una canción.―_Anata no naka no aku o tokihanatsu, anata no naka no aku o tokihanatsu (libera la maldad dentro de ti)_―cuando termino de cantar, la piel de 2D estaba un poco tibia y de pronto en su cuello, apareció otro cristal, pero esta vez, ya no era de color rojo, sino verde.

―¡Ah!.―Del sorprendido.―¡Tu canción lo saco del hechizo, al poder de la Princesa!.

―¿Princesa?.―pregunto.

―¡Luego te lo explicare!. ¡Ahora tenemos que ir al segundo mundo!.

―Esta bien, pero no lo dejare aquí tirado como un muerto.―dijo Noodle levantándose del suelo.

―Pero si ya esta muerto, ademas el intento matarte. Si yo fuera tu lo dejaría allí y seguiría mi camino.

―Lo se, tal vez intento matarme pero fue por una buena razón; estaba poseído.―girando su cabeza a la tumba grande del cementerio.―Ayúdame a llevarlo a aquella tumba.―dijo levantando a 2D y apuntando a la tumba grande.

―Bueno niña. Pero luego no digas que no te lo dije.―dijo Del. Ayudo a Noodle a llevarlo a la tumba, no fue mucho. Lograron llevar y había un agujero grande con un ataúd abierto, en la letrina estaba el nombre de _Stuart "2D" Tusspot"_.

―Esta debía ser si tumba.―dijo, poniendo con cuidado el cuerpo de 2D dentro del ataúd.―No te preocupes, ya hallare la manera de revivirlos a todos y liberarlos del embrujo de Paula.―dijo retirándose del lugar, junto con Del y se fueron directo al segundo mundo...

_Mientras... _

―¡Ah!. ¡Esto no puede ser!.―dijo una Paula enfurecida.―¡Ese estúpido zombie no pudo ni siguiera matarla!.―dijo arrojando un jarrón de flores marchitas a sus esclavos que estaban a un lado de ella aterrados.―¡Alto!. ¡No!. ¡Aun hay algo que ella no podrá matar!.―sentándose en su trono.―Muy bien niña, tal vez lograste acabar con 2D, pero el, te destruirá fácilmente.―dijo sonriendo maleficamente.

Mientras Noodle y Del iban recorriendo todo el camino del cementerio.

―Ayudaste a ese zombie. Dime, ¿por que lo hiciste?.―dijo Del.

―Bueno, yo nunca dejaría alguien atrás, ni mucho menos dejarlo morir.―dijo la japonesa. Ademas, ese zombie, no se veía, tan feo.―al decir eso, se sonrojo.

―¡Ooohhh!. ¡Te gusta!.―dijo asombrado.

―¡No es cierto!.―dijo poniéndose mas roja.

―¡A mi no me engañas niña!. ¡Se te ve en la cara!.―

―¡N-No...y-yo!.―fue interrumpida, porque no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al otro mundo. Era el infierno, con extrañas criaturas y demonios encarcelados. Se oyó una risa endemoniada, y de pronto...

_continuara... _

* * *

**¿Que les pareció ?. Les gusto!?. Bueno de seguro ya sabrán quien es, no lo digan ni lo comenten, quiero que sea sorpresa :D espero que les haya gustado y si quieren ver los dibujos, tiene que enviarme un mensaje aunque no me agreguen y me digan que son de FanFic, asi para estar mas segura. Mi face se los daré en privado n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ausente pero ya saben el retraso, ya hice el dibujo de la portada para el fic, y sera un fic largo, casi como el de "Gorillaz Parodia". **

* * *

―¡N-No...y-yo!.―fue interrumpida, porque no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al otro mundo. Era el infierno, con extrañas criaturas y demonios encarcelados. Se oyó una risa endemoniada, y de pronto. Del cielo, apareció un sujeto de cabellera negra oscura, piel verdosa, con un color diferente en sus ojos;izquierdo rojo y el derecho negro pero con una punta roja, su cara con algún liquido extraño color negro sobre sus ojos, garras ensangrentadas y con alas de piel de demonio con sangre. Esta por aterrizar sobre Noodle, pero logro esquivarlo y la extraña criatura cajo al suelo.

―¿¡Quien es!?.―dijo impactada.

―¡Murdoc!.―dijo impresionado Del.

―¡Así es mis condenados súbditos!. ¡Soy Murdoc Niccals, El Hechicero Demonio!. !Así que tu eres la pequeña niña que vino a este mundo!―dijo, Murdoc.

―Dime, el siempre es así.―dijo Noodle.

―La verdad si, pero también tiene un lado bueno.―dijo el fantasma.

―Por lo que vi en los cielos rojos de este mundo, acabaste con el idiota muerto viviente de 2D.―dijo mostrando sus alas y volando hacia Noodle.―¡Pero a mi no me podrás derrotar!. ¡Soy muy rápido para volar!. ¡Mis garras son tan afilados que con un simple rasguño, sentirás el fuego ardiente dentro de ti y salir de su cuerpo humano la deliciosa sangre!.―dijo sonriendo maleficamente.

―Eso es lo que piensas―dijo sacando su espada.

―¡Con que tienes la maldita Espada de la Luz!.―dijo el demonio.

―¡Por supuesto!. ¡Si pude derrotar a 2D, también puedo derrotarte a ti!.―dijo dando un salto en el aire, llego a la altura de Murdoc.

―¡Si así lo deseas!. ¡Pues comencemos!.―dijo el pelinegro, afilo sus garras y paso rápidamente al rostro de Noodle, rasgando una parte de su ojo, ocasionándole un gran dolor en su ojos derecho.

―¡Aaaaahhhh!. ¡Mi ojo!.―estremeciéndose de dolor.

―¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!. ¡Te lo dije niña!. ¡Soy muy malo y muy rápido!.―dijo satisfecho. Mientras una hechicera, sentada en su trono, viendo el show.

―¡Sabia que ese estúpido hechicero podría matarla!.―dijo Paula.―¡Hay que aumentarle de poder!.―dijo frotando su esfera y de allí, lanzando un rayo rojo hacia Murdoc, que era donde le daba mas poder; su cuerpo se hizo mas verde, el cristal rojo que tenia encrustado en su pecho se ilumino mas o sus ojos se hacían mas rojos que antes. A donde estaba Noodle, le lanzaba bolas de fuego o volaba rápidamente sobre ella y le rasguñaba en todo el cuerpo. Se estremecía de dolor, con las marcas rojas en su cuerpo y las partes rasgadas de su ropa, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, intento correr a algún lugar donde sanar sus heridas, pero Murdoc le bloqueo el camino.

―¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!. ¡Intentas escapar niña!. ¡Pues no importa donde te ocultes!. ¡Yo te encontrare!.―dijo flotando en el aire. Noodle, cabizbaja, con su brazo lastimado, desabotono una cadena suya y viendo que Murdoc estaba un poco distraído, dio la oportunidad de lanzarle la cadena al demonio. Murdoc justo a apenas se percato de la cadena y no se movió a tiempo, antes de que le atravesó una ala suya.―¡AAAAAHHHH!. ¡MALDITA!.―dijo furioso.

Noodle se camuflajeo sobre las rocas, Murdoc intentando buscarla por todos lados pero no podía.

―_"Ya veo. Su debilidad son sus alas, cuando la cadena le atravesó sus alas, volvió a como estaba antes. Creo que ya se como derrotarlo"―_se dijo a si misma, ya un poco curada pero con aun las marcas, escalo a las rocas altas y se dejo revelar.―¡Oye!.―llamando la atención del hechicero.

―¡Ah!. ¡Con que te haces notar!.―detuviendose y acercándose a ella.

―¡Así es!. ¡Tal vez me escape pero también se que no puedo defraudar a mi lealtad de héroe!. Así que.―con su espada en manos y flotando, Murdoc también floto para estar al alcanze de ella.―Voy a acabar contigo.

―¡AJAJAJAJAJA!. ¿¡Y crees que me vas a acabar tan facilmente con esa estupida espada!?.―dijo cruzandose de brazos.

―¡Es lo que crees!. ¡Pero tengo algo en mente que va a funcionar!.―alzo su mano izquierda y de repente, salio una luz azul que le ilumino a Murdoc, dejándolo medio ciego.

―¡Aaaahh!. ¡Niña estupi...!.―justo cuando recupero la vista, Noodle ya no estaba. Pero...

_continuara..._

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**quien esta viendo la pelea del canelo! que se yo! nunca miro el box y la verdad no me interesa! Ya ni me acorde en que parte me quede pero aun así voy a continuar con el fic.¡Y tengo una idea para mi próximo fic! Pero sera cuando finalice este fic c: **

* * *

Noodle de sorpresa, paso por detrás de Murdoc y con su espada, le corto una ala y cayo directo al suelo. Murdoc al notar que su ala ya no estaba en donde debería estar, hecho un grito que sorprendió a todos los seres extraños del segundo mundo y mientras salia sangre de su ala rota, no pudo volar bien y cayo directo al suelo. Una impactada Paula que miraba en su esfera el show, se levanto de su trono y furiosa:

―¡No puede ser!.―dijo con mucho enojo, que sus ojos se hicieron mas rojos.

Noodle, aunque haya caído de espalda y se haya fracturado y había unas marcas en todo su cuerpo y moretones, pudo levantarse con un poco de polvo, a un lado estaba su espada, la agarro y a gatas, llego a donde estaba Murdoc; no podía ponerse en pie, la caída fue tan dura y con los rasguños en su cuerpo, le era difícil caminar y levantarse. Mientras un Murdoc retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, no podía levantarse, una buena oportunidad para Noodle.

―¿Que...harás...niña?.―decía con las pocas fuerzas para hablar y salia sangre de su ala.―¿Matarme?...¿golpearme?...¿ayudarme?.Je...je. ..je...si sabes...que tu...no tienes suficiente...fuerza...como...para...matarme...aunq ue intentes...salvarme...no podre revivir...

―No...me...―con la respiración agitada.―importa.―con la mirada abajo, sosteniéndose de la espada y intentando subir una piernas para levantarse, pero estaba tan débil que se tambaleaba, pero Del, la sostuve a un lado para que no cayera al suelo.―No te...matare.―dijo mientras tosía sangre.―Te...liberare.―logrando levantar su brazo lastimado, le enterró la espada en donde tenia el cristal rojo y Murdoc, gritando de desesperación y algunas extrañar criaturas salían de su cuerpo, pero lo logro liberse. El cristal se cambio de color rojo a verde, pero Murdoc ya estaba en el suelo, parecía que estaba muerto. Noodle ya no aguantaba mas y se dejo caer al suelo.

―¡Noodle!. ¿¡Estas bien!?.―dijo Del, moviendo a Noodle para que reaccionara.

―Estoy...―dijo mientras tosía e intentando hablar.―...bien...solo...necesito...descansar.―dij o tumbándose al suelo y cerrando los ojos lentamente. De la esfera de Paula.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que la podre niñita estúpida esta muy débil. ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Que bien!.―dijo mientras el color de sus ojos volvieron a como estaban antes y sentándose en su trono.―Muy bien Noodle, esperare a que te recuperes, para así verte morir a magia negra.―dijo sonriendo maleficamente.

Del llevo a Noodle a un camino fuera del mundo de Murdoc; la dejo serca de unas hiervas que decían "medicinales" y el brillo de las hiervas, sanaron los raspones, golpes y moretones de Noodle.

―Duerme un poco pequeña, tendrás que atravesar otro viaje largo.―decía Del, desapareciendo a un lado de ella.

_continuara..._

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que fue un poco corto pero _Buanooo!_**

**a las personas que entraron a mi facebook y vieron mis dibujos, espero que les haga gustado n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos estoy devuelta!. Disculpen mi ausencia esque han pasado muchas cosas y la flojera me esta ganando, mucho mas porque ya cuando pase a 2do semestre, tengo que escoger que quiero estudiar y voy a escoger administración Bueno creo que sera algo corto o no lo se, tengo ahora una gran imaginación por ahora :) y también porque tengo otro fic mas que incluir, pero sobre todo, otro personaje :) **

* * *

Ya Noodle se había sanado de sus heridas, gracias a Del, paso 2 días de reposo para Noodle, ya que los golpes y rasguños de las garras de Murdoc fueron profundas que hizo que su cuerpo se debilitara un poco. Pero, gracias a las plantas curativas, pude volver a ser la misma guerrera valiente y fuerte. Continuaron su viaje, el siguiente mundo no era tan aterrador como se veía, parecía una jungla. En algún lugar de la jungla, se veían varios capullos, pero, había una que era mas grande que la otra.

―¡Aaaahh!.―se sorprendió Noodle que cayo al suelo.

―¿¡Estas bien!?.―dijo Del, ayudando a Noodle a levantarse.

―Si, es solo que.―dijo sacudiéndose la ropa.―Me sorprendió este gran capullo.―dijo acercándose a el, analizándolo con la mirada todo el lugar.―Me parece que este capullo, tiene a alguien adentro, no logro ver que hay dentro de ella. Pero de alguna manera, tengo que liberar a esta persona de ese capullo.―dijo la pelivioleta sacando su espada.

―Oye espera niña, antes de empezar a cortar en pedazos ese capullo, primero tienes que saber que la luz de la espada no puede cortar un hilo de estambre de orugas que es ese capullo.―dijo Del.

―¿Enserio?.―dijo confusa.

―Por supuesta, la única manera de hacer que tu espada pueda cortar, es absorbiendo los rayos de la luz roja del sol en esta jungla y decir unas palabras simples como...―mientras hablaba, Noodle de pura curiosidad se a un lugar donde se reflejaban la luz roja del luz, alzando su espada y esperando a que Del dijera...―¡Red...Light...Kyoun!...algo así creo pero de alguna manero pequeña...

―¡Red...Light...Kyoun!.―al decir esas palabras la japonesa, la rodeo por todo el cuerpo una extraña luz roja que salio de la espada al reflejarse en ella, Noodle soltando gemidos de dolor.

―Pequeña no debes hacer eso porque...¿¡PERO QUE!?.―apenas pudo voltear y Noodle ya lo había hecho. Observo que el poder rojo, le salieron cuernos en la cabeza a Noodle; unos cuernos rojos como los de un toro. Justo cuando termino la transformación, se dejo caer al suelo, pero su espada estaba llena de poder de maldad pura.

―¡Pequeña!. ¿Estas bien?.―dijo un preocupado Del.

―Estoy bien. Pero...¿¡Por que me salieron cuernos...y-y...y-y porque mi espada es roja!?.―

―Eso es lo que iba a decir. Que no hicieras eso porque sentirás un dolor intenso de miles de demonios de la Hechicera Malvada, pero su que tienes el poder de la Princesa Blanca, estas protegida, no eras malvada ni nada, pero tus poderes podrían matar a un ser inocente y su espada, es lo suficientemente poderosa para cortar es capullo.―dijo Del.

―Bueno, haré el intento, si lo llego a cortar el ser que esta atrapado allí...házmelo saber.―dijo poniéndose de pie, caminando directo a al gran capullo y con cuidado, corto una parte a la mitad del capullo, de ella, salio una figura humana de raza negra que vestía de una traje amarillo y una túnica roja.―¡Oh por dios!.―hincándose.―¿Esta vivo?.

―¡Russell!.―dijo Del, feliz.

―¿Russell?.―dijo confundida.

―¡Russell!. ¡Mi mejor amigo!―

―¿Crees que este vivo?.―

―No lo se, solo algo puede saberlo.―dijo Del, transformando una hoja de los arboles en un panquesito. Lo acerco a el tipo llamado Russell y de repente...

_continuara..._

* * *

**Bueno creo que fue algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado y mañana que no tengo clases, tendré tiempo de actualizar el fic :D**

**comenten y espero que les haya gustado...Y que dicen de la portada del Fic?. también comenten si les gusto :D**


End file.
